A Different Story
by XIII-Kuro Neko
Summary: He Was a genius middle school student Living a relaxed life,until a naked blond child crashed into his window.Now he deals with Demons,Vampire,succubus,witch,and other real life monsters.
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or Rosario + Vampire they belong to their respective Author

I will be using the Japanese name of Zatch/Gash and Kiyo/Kiyomaro

Kiyomaro Replaces Tsukune

The story takes place A week after the Battle with Millennium demons. Gash and Kiyomaro are sent yokai academy Because of the Flier Kiyo's mom found while in old man walk by. With the battle to decide king still going on can they survive a school filled with monsters.

This is An **EXPERIMENT STORY** I do not know if i will continue to faudo arc that will probably be in another story a sequel probably.

Any zatch bell story that I write in the future will Fallow the manga.

**(Flashback)**

[Location]

(P.O.V)

"Talking"

'Thought'

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 A New Beginning<p>

(Kiyo's P.O.V)

My Name is Kiyomaro Takamine I am 15 years old me and My Friend Gash Bell are on this weird school bus and it taking us to my new school Yokai Academy. Now why did I call it Weird It, because I'm the only God Dang Student on this bus with this Creepy bus driver person starring right at us? I'm not sure if Gash noticed it yet, he is too busy playing with his toy Vulcun 300.

I am Beginning to wonder when I first why did i even consider changing yeah it's all Because of that my mom, she said that ever since I came back from my Trip that I have been too lazy to do anything but sleep all day which is mostly true, But hey let's see you try and stop Millennium demons from not only Japan I think you would want some R&R Time .Oh I'm mumbling Again I still haven't told you the story of how we got on this bus I'll give you the quick version

**(Flashback Kiyo's P.O.V)**

Wow I can't believe it's been almost a year since Gash came crashing into my life, literally I woke up on the day of my 14th birthday thinking what am I going to do with my life, when a naked kid riding a bird like thing? I think it was in owl but that doesn't matter because I was too shocked about the naked kid he announced that he was looking for me, and gave me a letter from my father Seitarou Takamine from then on my life would be... Oh what the word I'm looking for oh yeah troublesome. Gash was a little boy my father found dying in the woods one day and suffered amnesia apparently everything connected to his past, was the "Red Book". He carried this Red book around all the time.

Later on I learned the "Red Book" was a Spell Book that only i can read however, you could not read any other spells only the one you have been given for example, in the beginning the only spell I could read was the First Spell "**ZAKERU"** (_This spell allows Gash to shoot out A Bolt of Lightning from his mouth_) Of course we have more spell right now, but I don't feel like explaining them right now.

We soon found out that Gash is a demon from the book master Sherry and her demon partner Brago, and that gash is one of the 100 demon children to participate in the battle to decide the **king of demon**, and the last one standing wins the title king of demons. After that day we met tons of demons good, and bad ones, but the one I think we will never forget is the kind demon Koruru who did not want to battle but was force to battle against her will. Since that day Gash's main goal is to become a kind king so stuff like that doesn't happen ever again.

All of the battles we've been through one of the toughest ones were the war on the Millennium demons. A "mind" controlling demon named Zophis was collecting this tablet, which looked like a picture of a demon turned to stone another thing a bought it was, that it had the same demon writing as in the "Book". We did not know what this stuff means, until we were visited by non other then the book master Professor Riddle the self proclaiming professor who knows everything, and his demon partner Kid. It seems Zophis was using these tablets, to revive the past demon from 1000 years ago that was stuck in the stone to use as in army to become king of plan would have worked if it been for me, Gash and the rest of our friends. Not all of The Millennium demons were bad, we met these demons called, Leila and Pamoon they helped us out in our battle to stop Zophis.

After a long and hard battle Zophis was finally stopped and the Millenium demons that were stuck in the tablet are now back in the demon world, including our friends Leila and Pamoon. We arrived home we were greeted by my mother, and I went straight to bed, I didn't feel like getting up the next day so I never bothered to get up, not even to go to help out around the house. Gash was too busy playing with another demon friend Umagon. Umagon is a horse like pony creature that gash befriended while we were in England for my summer vacation, but he fallowed us back to Japan. First it was hard to communicate with him because all he could say was _meru meru me,_ because his partner was able to understand him from his heart.

My mother assumed that I was going back into my lazy ways before I met Gash. I sometime wonder what would happen if told mom about the battle to decide king, yeah right like that will ever happen, because she never believed me when I told her that Gash shoots lighting out of his mouth, but now my mom said, that she was transferring me to another school, so we sent the word out to out to all of my friends, and had big farewell party soon after, we had headed out to our new school Yokai Academy.

**(End)**

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter but I wanted get the introduction out of the way is my first Zatch Bell, and Rosario + Vampire Hurry!<p>

I know by this point in the zatch bell manga that there should be 40 demons remaining. I don't know whether or not they will be appear in this story besides one or two of his friends

Again this is an **EXPERIMENT STORY **i just want to point that that out before you send me reviews

If you don't know gash's spell he currently has 7 spells that i will name in the next chapter

To Be Continued in Chapter 2 A New Life, A New School. Later XD!

**Update:** 9/19/2013 - went back to fix spelling and Grammar Errors which there lot of if you guy see more tell me i'm fixing on chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life, A New School

Disclamer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Rosario vampire

Alright chapter 2 I'm finally getting somewere.

I am sorry about the last chapter, if it did not seems as exciting as I Hope it would be, but I wanted to get the intro out of the me this story the story will get better along the way.

Anyway, I will be using the japanese name of Zatch/Gash and Kiyo/Kiyomaro

The story Takes place a week after the Battle with Millenium demons. Gash and Kiyomaro are sent yokai acadamy Because of the flier Kiyo's mom found while in old man walks by. With the battle to decide king still going on can they survive a school filled with monsters

This is An **EXPERIMENT STORY** It will probably be about 3 or 4 Chapters before I decide whether or not I contiune

**(Flashback )**

[Location]

(P.O.V)

(_Keywords or Information_)

"Talking "

'Thought'

**" Spells"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 <strong>A New Life, A New School<strong>

After the party was over Kiyomaro mananged to change into the schools uniform (_which has a green jacket, red_ _tie, and brown pants_) its been hours since they left, Kiyomaro was enjoying the scenery of ocean passing. Kiyomaro turned around to see Gash quietly playing with his friend Vulcan 300, (_the toy box with chopsticks that he made for him in less then 5 minute)_, but it seems the quietness he was given wasn't going last you could practically see the excitment rolling off Gash.

Kiyomaro was counting in his head 'In 5,4,3,2,...'

"Unuu!, Kiyomaro when are we going to get there, I wounder if the school has any yellowtails?

'To late.' he thought, though it was a rather funny scene as Gash was now bouncing from seat to seat looking at the Sakura tree's going by.

"Clam down Gash the school is very far away form where we live." he told Gash, although it didn't do much since Gash face was still aginst the window.

"Unuu, I can't help it just think about the school, all the new friends we will make, and all yellowtails i can it eat, it's so exciting." Gash said.

'But thats the only things that excites you. People and food.' thought Kiyomaro.

**"HEHEHEHEHE Don't worry you two we should be there as soon as we cross the tunnel. ****By the way are you both going the academy as students?" **the Bus Driver asked.

"No it's just me. Gash wanted to come with me, since he didn't want to be alone for the year." Kiyomaro explained.

**"In that case** **you two better be perpared Yokai Academy is a veeeeerrrrry horrifying school HEHEHEHEHEH."** said the bus driver, with a creppy laugh following.

Kiyomaro and Gash look at each other 'It can't be that bad.' Then they looked back at the driver.

"You don't need to worry about us." Gash started.

"Yeah because Gash and I are a team, We'll take on anything this school throws at us." Kiyomaro finished, they both had fire's in there eyes.

**'Such determination this year might be entertaining.' **Tought the bus driver with a big grin over his face, when they got out of the bus he told them.

**"Hehehehe whatever you say but don't say I didn't told you so." **said the Bus Driver as he drove off to who knows were.

"Unuu, Kiyomaro what do think he ment by that." Gash said in a worried voice.

"I don't Know, I'm sure he's just trying to scare us." Kiyomaro said trying to calm him down.

"Now Lets see, Where is the school?" He said, as he was scanning his surround.

It was then he noticed something was off about this place, well actually alot of things.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IS THIS PLACE?" he yelled in shocked at what he saw.

They were greeted to the sight of dead trees everywhere, and a sea that was red like blood, at lest he hoped not, the school itself looked more like a mansion you see in halloween movie with dark clouds hanging over it.

'Is this really the kind of school that mom sent us to.' he thought, when he got closer to the ocean he saw a scarecrow that had a sign that said 'YOKAI ACADEMY.'

'Yep, this is the place." When he was done looking around, he turned toward Gash and said.

"Alright, where in the right place but Gash whatever you do DON'T go into the ocean, it might be..." He gained a look of irritated on his face at the sight he saw.

"Unuu!, Kiyomaro this water is so warm come on and join in." Disregarding his words Gash abandoned his mantle, and started to swim in the red ocean.

**"GASH GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW." **with his oni voice on full blast.

**'BAM' **A minute Gash with his mantle on was now rubbing lump on his head.

"Kiyomaro you didn't have to hit so hard." Gash complained.

"Gash listen to me." Kiyomaro said getting Gash attention.

"If you take a moment and look around you can see where not in japan anymore." Kiyomaro said to Gash.

And soon after, he calmed down notice the samething kiyomaro saw earlier.

"Kiyomaro is this.." Gash was cut off.

"Yeah this is Yokai Academy are new school." Kiyomaro announced.

"Anyway Gash while where here I want you to be on guard at all time." Kiyomaro continued.

"Who knows what will happen if your not carefull..."

"Coming through!" a voice came from behind them.

When they turn towards the said voice a bike crash into the back of Kiyomaro's head sending him face first in to the ground.

"Ouch, what hit me?" Kiyomaro moaned.

"Unuu, Kiyomaro didn't you tell me to be on guard at all time." Gash said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Kiyomaro said as he tried to get up but felt heavy like someone was lying on top of him.

It turns out he was right a beautiful girl was right on top him, her hair was long and pink, she had amazing green eyes and she was wearing a white button up blouse and a short green skirt the ended just above her knees.

"I'm so sorry, I got dizzy Anemia?" she asked in a worried voice.

'Cute.' was the only word he could think of at the moment.

"Kiyomaro are you all right." Gash notice a cut on the side of Kiyomaro's neck.

"Oh, no are you bleeding here let me help clean it off." The girl said as she got out her handkerchief.

" It's nothing I'm fi-"

He was cut off as the beautiful girl leaning down even closer, that his heart started racing and his face turned red, it felt strange to have such a girl lying on top of him.

"The scent of blood, I lose control of myself when I smell blood." the girl stated.

"Wait lose control, what do..." he was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but it just cuz i'm a vampire." she sank her teeth into him drinking his blood.

'Vampire.' They both thought.

He felt a sharp pain like a needle, It didn't hurt much it just gave him goose bumps.

"Unuu! What are you doing to Kiyomaro?"asked Gash.

"Did you just bite me?" Kiyomaro asked after he got up.

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire." the girl now identified as Moka said.

"Wait you mean a real blood sucking vampire?" Kiyomaro said in disbelief.

"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood is sooo yummy." replied Moka.

After all the apologies,they started to head towards the school.

"Unuu, That's so cool! Your really a vampire." Gash asked.

"Do you two hate our kind... the vampires?" A worried Moka asked.

"No way, theres no reason to hate someone we just met, right Kiyomaro." Gash looked at Kiyomaro to confirm his opinion.

"Right Gash, I think vampires are...unique." Kiyomaro said trying to find the right words.

'Besides if demons like Gash Exists, Why not Vampires.' Kiyomaro thought.

"That's great! Then if you're okay with me, then can we be friends?" Asked Moka.

"I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here." she finished off looking at the both of them with hope in her eyes.

"Of course, I'm Kiyomaro Takamine, pleased to meet you." Kiyomaro introduced himself.

"Unuu! and I'm Gash Bell, and this is my friend Vulcan 300." Gash said as showed off Vulcan to moka.

"I'm pleased to meet you the ceremony is over please talk me some more ok." Moka said as she sped away on the bike.

"Unuu, Isn't it great Kiyomaro the first day of school and we already made a friend." Gash said with a'I-Told-You-so' Look.

"Yes it is." Kiyomaro smiled. _'_Maybe this year isn't going to be as bad after all.'

[Inside the classroom]

Youkai Academy is _huge, _during the opening ceremony Kiyomaro somehow manage to get separted from Gash. Kiyomaro did his best to look for the little demon, honest he did but there was to many students running aroung trying to get to where they need to be, that finding a blond child amongst the thousands students would turn into to the game _(Where's Waldo). _He didn't have time for this so he left to find his own class, he just hope Gash didn't cause to much trouble.

Kiyomaro was the first to arrived in class and sat in the desk that was next the window, The room was soon full of chatting students when the teacher walked in.

The blond woman with glasses smiled brightly at her students before speaking, "Hello, everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy; I'm your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome! Pleased to meet all of you!"

"I think you all already know this but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" said Nekonome.

'wait a minute monsters.' Kiyomaro thought.

...

"I'm a Vampire." said Moka.

...

Kiyomaro smack his face with his plam 'So she wasn't joking around, she's really is a vampire then, then mom sent me to a school filled with monsters.' at this point he started to worry.

The teach began to speak again "Our current problem is that the Earth has come under the control of the humans. "She took a paused before continuing.

"In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying _(how to coexist with humans)." _she said.

'That should be easy for me since I am human.' Kiyo thought with a relaxed look on his face.

"So for that reason," Nekonome continued. "You will all live your lives at this academy in (_human form)_. Do you understand?" She paused again to let the information sink in.

"It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand?"

"Hey teacher, Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" said the student next to Kiyo.

At this Kiyomaro glared at him and thought 'that sick basterd...'

Nekonome looked at him with a question look on her face.

"Oh incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here." She explaned.

"Since this academy is a secret, sacred world. To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring death on them or something."

At this Kiyomaro's eyes widen 'Damn it, Gash can either show them his horns or shoot lightning from his mouth to prove that he is not human, but what will I do?" He thought to himself.

Just then he heard two familiar voices from behind the entrance door to the class room.

"Unuu! Moka-san I think I found the classroom." said Gash.

"Thank you Gash, Without you I might have gotten lost" said Moka as she open the door to the class room.

"S'cuse me, after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school," Moka said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh that's fine, Just take a seat." Nekonome said kindly.

'well what a cute one' She thought.

"Who is she?" Some other guys said.

"S…such flowing hair. Big eyes!"

"Whoa, beautiful!" Another guy said.

"Even if it just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"She's too hot!" All the boys yelled.

"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!" Another random person.

'Jeese this whole class is filled perverts.' Kiyomaro thought.

"Moka look it's Kiyomaro." Gash said catching the class attention they turned towards the blond child.

"Where did that kid come from?" One of the girls.

"He's so cute I just want to eat him up." This came from another female.

"Huh, Kiyomaro?" Moka heard his name turned to him then ran over and hugged him.

"Kiyomaro! we're in the same class!" Kiyomaro blushed at the sudden close contact but then felt all eyeswhere on him and Gash.

"Excuse me, Takamine-kun." the teacher said getting everyone attention.

"Why do you have a child with you." Kiyomaro thought quickly so he said the first thing that came to his head.

"Umm, this is my step-brother Gash bell, while I attend this school my mom told me I have to take care of him, the principle should know about it already." Kiyomaro Explained

Nekonome smiled with her ears and tail out "Ok, but make sure he dosen't bother anyone during my lessons Understand ."

He nodded and sat down in his seat thinking he dogded a bullet but it was just the beginning.

[In the hallway]

After class they conitue to explore the rast of the scool with moka dragging Kiyomaro by the arm with, and Gash following right behind them.

"Hey, Hey! Isn't this a cool hallway?" Moka said.

"I guess so." Kiyomaro said trying to ignore all the people staring behind him.

"Hey! Did you see that girl?" said one guy.

"What witch one?' Queston another.

"Whoa beautiful! I've never seen such a hottie!" Said a new guy entering the conversation.

"I…I wanna date her!" bunch of pervs that what they are.

"Hey! Who's that guy next to her?" gesse they finally noticed me.

"Perhaps he'll leave on his own?" over my dead body.

"If not, then that jerk is dead!" yeah, yeah you and what army.

"Let's just kill him right now." wow so original.

Moka was obvious of what was being said about her and Kiyomaro. Gash looked worried that they were being serious, he told him to calm down so he wouldn't make a scene about what was being a said until, a person stepped in front of there path.

"Heh, such a pretty one you are called Akashiya Moka are you not?" the guy said.

"I am your classmate Komiya Saizou! Salutations!" He introuduced himself.

Just then Saizou grabbed Kiyo by the tie and lifted him off his feet.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" He asked.

Kiyomaro wanted to punch this guy in the face and blast him with a **"ZAKERU"** but he left the book in the the apartment when he and Gash walked by earlier before the entrance ceremony.

'Wait this guy he...' Kiyomaro thought as he's trying to remember where he last saw him.

**(Flashback)**

[Classroom]

"So for that reason," Nekonome continued. "You will all live your lives at this academy in (_human form)_. Do you understand?"She paused again to let the information sink in

"It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well, as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand?"

"Hey teacher, Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" said the student next to Kiyomaro.

**(End Flashback)**

[Back in the hallway]

'Thats the basterd that wanted to molest females.' Kiyomaro finally remembered.

He was then dropped on to the floor next to Gash to him as they heard a few of the students talk about Saizou.

"It's Saizou! That guy is Saizou Komiya!" one guy announced.

"He seems like he's probably one of those ill mannered suspicious rouge monsters." another person commented

"He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the human women he's molested." Saizou, ignored the comments from the crowd, smiled as he pointed at himself.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" He must feel proud of himself.

"Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?" Oh hell no not while i'm around you basterd.

But right when he was about to comment Kiyomaro was hauled off by Moka. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Kiyomaro and Gash now!"

As he was dragged by Moka, he looked back to see the man grinning. He saw his mouth move, but was too far away to hear his words.

"Humpf, just watch me." He started.

"I will never allow a nice woman like you to escape!" He finished off as he walked away.

[beneath a stairway]

The three of them ran toward a stairway in another part of the school, safe from harm they waited unilt it was clear giving them enough time to catch there breath.

"That was surprising wasn't it, I was a little scared. Are you two okay Kiyomaro, Gash?" Moka asked as she panted lightly sence she was still exhuasted from there little run.

"Unuu, Don't worry about me nothing can scare me that easily." Gash said with a confident voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kiyomaro said as he smiled at Moka knowing that she was concernd about him.

"You know, me and Gash could have taken care of him." he said as he didn't want others to worry about him.

"I didn't know what kind of monster he was. He could've been really strong and besides…" Suddenly, a blush spread across her face as her hands reached for her cheeks.

"We're on blood-sucking terms now!" She said as she wiggled her body in delight.

Kiyomaro fell to the ground. "What am I… food?" He questioned.

Moka just giggled "Don't be silly, you should be proud of yourself!" with a smile.

"You have grade A blood 's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from transfusion packs! And…"

Kiyomaro with a deadpan look "and"

"Well... actually you know th... that was my first time."

"Huh?"

"You're the first person i have ever fed from Kiyo. My first feedling...I'll never forget it."

"Moka." Kiyomaro said as they leaned closer.

**CRASH**

"Oh! I'm so embarrassed!" Moka said pushing Kiyomaro into the wall behind them.

His only thought were 'Wow she is strong.'

Then she quickly turned around and headed out the door.

"Let's have some fun, let's check out the academy!" she said with a smile.

After Gash had helped him out of the wall they followed. They spent the rest of the day looking around the school with Moka.

[in font of A there dorms]

"Look Gash, Kiyomaro, this is the dorm we'll be living in!" Moka smiled at the old looking building.

"So cool! Such a building, full of dignity and character!" she described.

Sence Gash and Kiyomaro has already seen there apartment they where less impressed.

Kiyomaro turned to look at her and said, "Are you serious?" Questioning her choice of words.

She nodded before she replied.

"Oh, you don't like it Kiyomaro? Even though you're a monster?" she paused and realized something.

"Oh, Speaking of which, What kind of monster are you two?" she asked.

Kiyomaro paniced a little but already anticipated the qusetion and answered.

"Isn't giving out your true form is against the school rules Moka?" Kiyomaro questioned her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you that question." she apologized.

"It's alright ." A momment of silence appeared between the three of them as they contiued to there dorm.

"Moka you seem more like a human than a vampire, how come?" Gash asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"Well, I may look like a regular human but… y'see if I take this rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaary vampire!"

Gash's eyes widen thinking about how cool is would be to see a real vampire.

"Unuu!, Thats so cool." said Gash said with stars in his eyes.

Moka nodded before continuing.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since in my original form, I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed." She explanied.

Kiyomaro saw Gash and was about to say something to him until he heard moka again.

"But even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood." She said with a slight blush of her cheeks.

Kiyomaro knew what was about to happen"Wait! Mo—aahh!"

_'Chuuuuu!'_

(_The next morning)_

[Apartment dorm]

Kiyomaro was walking to school alone. Gash wanted to look around to see if he could find a pond that had yellowtail in it. Kiyomaro doubted it but let him go anyway. Right after before he left he manage to grab the red book he left. As he left the gate he looked around for Moka.

"Hey..wait up loverboy." A voiced called out.

Before he could turn, Kiyo was picked up by his tie and thrown against the wall.

"Saizou." he growled out.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday, and your gonna pay for it today. Your true form, what is your true form?" Saizou asked more like threatened.

It took a while for Kiyomaro to think of what he could be yesterday.

"A wizard." he managed to get out.

Saizou went red with anger and punched the wall above Kiyo head. Kiyo didn't even flinch, he wasn't scared at all. He fought with things much more terrifing then this guy. A wizard was something he allways wanted to be as a child he would borrow one his dad's book from his study and start shouting random words like an since the battle to deicide king, he felt like a wizard so he just went with it.

'But it seems Saizou dosen't agree with my chioce of word.' Kiyomaro thought.

"Wizards hm, If your part of that trash race you shouldn't glance at Moka." he explained.

"Anyway, don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again you're dead boy." he stated as he walked away.

Kiyo pick himself up and took off his now torn green jaket then he went in search of Gash or Moka.

A few minutes later he found Moka by the front of the schoo l"Morning Kiyo." she greated her friend.

"Good morning Moka.." said Kiyomaro.

After seeing his torn jaket "What happened to you?" she asked with a worried look.

"Nothing much I Just had a little run in with Saizou." he explained what happened a few minutes ago.

"You know if thing are going to keep on like this, I think i'm better off at a human school." Kiyomaro told her.

But was startled by her reaction.

"No you can't." she yelled.

"You can't go to some human school, I hate those humans!" she stated.

"But,why?" Asked Kiyomaro.

"You know I.. I went to a human school once in middle school." She started to explain.

"I was isolated, none of those humans believed in monsters so I started to thinking I was weird." With teary eyes but contiued on with her story.

"That I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there, that it'd be better if I disappeared... But you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire." She started to smile again.

"And so this has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!" She finish with a bright smile on her face.

Kiyomaro looked away from her _'_She went through the same thing I did before I met Gash.'

"You know Moka, not all humans are bad." He told her.

Moka looked up at him "How do you know?" She questioned him.

He looked up at her and smiled "Because I'm human." He said.

Moke's eyes widen and she took a step back "That can't be, humans aren't able to come here."

"Then I guess I'm an exception." He said.

"But Moka even though I'm human, I know exactly what your going through." He explained his story.

"I was isolated too, not for the same reason you were but it happened just the same." He started.

"It got so bad that I started to think everyone was inferior to me, but that changed when I met Gash and he isn't human." He said with a smile.

"And because of him, I'm not alone anymore." He turned around to leave.

"I hope you can forgive me for lying to you." He began walk away. But was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"I...I forgive you." She said

"Also I'm sorry for what I said. I don't care if your a human or not I still want to be your friend, so please don't leave." She didn't want her new friend leave her.

Kiyomaro let out the beath he didn't know he was holding, he too didn't want to leave his turned around to hug her, she blushed as she rest her head on his chest.

"Thank goodness, wouldn't want to avoid you all year" He said.

"Why is that, I thought you wanted to leave?' she ask as they separated from there hug.

He smirked and said "Looks like you don't pay attention much do you" he teased her.

She pouted and wanted anwsers.

"I said that (_I **think** i'm better off at a human school) _I never said i was gonig right away." he said with a grin on his face.

"Thats so mean Kiyomaro." She said as she chased him around for while before they to tired to run anymore.

After they got that out of there system they headed towards the school.

"So Kiyomaro what are you going to do now?" Asked Moka.

"Well I should probably look for Gash it's almost time for class." He told her.

"I'll help you look for him if you want, two heads are better then one." She said.

"Thanks Moka-san alright you go that way and I'll go this way." He told her.

She nodded they waved at each other and went different ways. But unbenounced to the both of them Moka was being followed.

[with Moka]

'I'm so glad he still my friend after all the things I said about humans. Didn't he say Gash wasn't human then what could he be?" She shook her head.

'Focus I need to find him.' Moka was broken from her thoughts by a hand pulling her wrist.

"Hey! Why is it that you are alone!" She turned around.

"Saizou!" She said in horror.

"You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me..." He said as he dragged her away.

[With Kiyomaro and Gash]

"Stop crying, if there isn't any yellowtail there isn't any." Kiyomaro said in annoyence pulling Gash by his foot.

"Unuu, let me go i'm sure I can find some if I keep trying." Gash said with tears in his eyes.

He was about to beat him to a pulp until he heard a familiar voice.

"Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Ok scream.

"Unuu! Kiyomaro wasn't that..." Gash was cut off.

"Yeah that was Moka, Lets go Gash." Kiyomaro said.

"Unuu!" They both ran to hep there friend.

[With Moka And Saizou]

"Eekk." Moka screamed as she was thrown against a tombstone.

"Mwaha.. I am serious." Saizou laughed.

"Your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I have molested!" He stated.

"I want you in all seriousness Moka Ayashiya!" Saizou skin started to change.

"Arrrgh ohh I can't help myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache, when I come to thus point, there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in human form anymore." Saizou turned into his monster form.

Moka shook in fear "N..No, Someone,Help.."

Saizou lunged forwards "Hahahahah! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!"

Moka screamed"!"

**"ZAGURUZEMU"**

A ball of light sped towards Saizou and hit him head on, not that it did anything to him just that, he stop what he was doing. He Looked at himself only to see his entire body shine with electrical sparks coming out.

Moka look to see who saved her it was Kiyomaro and Gash they walking to her.

"Gash keep watching Saizou." Kiyomaro said neeling to Moka.

"Unuu!"

"Moka are you ok." he asked

She nodded, She then saw the book he was carrying, It felt familiar but she couldn't remember where.

"So I guess your were telling the truth about what you are!, You are a wizard aren't you?."Saizou said

'Wizard?.' Both Gash and Moka thought.

What Kiyomaro did next sent shivers down everyones spines.

He got up and faced the orc.

"**SAIZOU YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOKA!" **He shouted out in his demonic oni voice.

'What the hell is this guy?, Is he really a wizard like he said, no its a trick' Saizou thought.

"**Whatever that that attack that was it's not going to work a second time, you can't beat me."** he roared as charged at the three of them.

"Will see about that." said with a smirked he bent down to whisper in Gash's ears.

"Got it." he commend as he was done.

"Unuu!you can count on me ." said Gash.

**"YOU CAN'T STOP ME" **Saizou roared.

"Gash,Set" he quickly got behind him and pointed at charging Saizou, The book then started to glow.

**"ZAKERUGA"**

Gash shoots out a concentrated beam of lightning and manged to hit Saizou head on

GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The result were that Saizou was send back a few...Hundrend feet backward.

**BOOOOM!**

**"YOU PIECE OF SHIT I'LL KILL YOU BOTH FOR THAT." **roared as he got up altough you can see his injuries he standing up as if the attack didn't phase him.

"YOU'VE ALREADY LOST SAIZOU." Kiyomaro yelled.

**"Huh?" **he turned around but it was to late

"**ZAKERU"**

**ZZZZAAAAP!**

GGGYYYYYAAAAAAA

After whispering to Gash, he casted Zakeruga, a smoke screen appered allowing Gash to run right behind used this chance to hit Saizou with Zakeru _A Lighting blast attack._ Althought it wasn't as powerful since it wasn't charged by Zaguruzemu, like Zakeruga was.

Saizou stumbled a bit before he found hisfooting

**"YOU SHIT HEAD"** he said as he threw a punch at Gash

But Gash dodged it and charged at Saizou

"Unu, Kiyomaro do it now!" said Gash.

"Aright!, Keep going Gash"

"**ZAKERUGA"**

**ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!**

GGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA

Gash jumped in the air and shot Zakeru at full power, Sending Saizou to the ground as he loses conscious.

"And Thats that." Kiyomaro said as he closed the book

"Kiyomaro, Gash you to where so cool out there." Moka said as she ran up to hug the both of them

"Unuu! It was nothing." Gash said as he whiped the sweat from his forehead

"Yeah, He was alot easier than i thought." Kiyomaro rubbing the back of his head

The trio started to laugh as they head back to the school, but before they can leave Saizou woke up form his little... soon filled the air as the trio stopped in there track.

Kiyomaro's eyes widen 'No it can't be.' he thought.

As he turned around only to find Saizou standing there gravely injured, but was standing as if he didn't felt the attacks at all.

"**THATS IT WIZARD OR NOT YOU SHIT HEADS ARE DONE FOR, YOU HEAR ME!" **he roared out as he picked up a tombstone.

'Shit this is bad.' he thought .

"Gash,set." he pointed at the tombstone that was thrown at them.

"**ZAKERUGA"**

**BOOOOM**

Before the explosion can hit them Kiyomaro pushed Moka to the ground landing on top of her to shield her from the blast,but Kiyomaro wasn't so lucky as it burned his back.

"Ggguooo,Moka are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded but noticed his burned back "wwwaaahhh!,Kiyomaro your hurt." she said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about me, you have to get out her while you still can." he told her.

"But your injuries..."

"I said I'll be fine now go!, I'll create an opening, run when you get the chance" he said as he walked towards his partner.

"Kiyomaro are you alright?" said Gash as he notice Kiyomaro's struggle to stay standing.

"I'm fine, but we need to distract Saizou long enough for Moka to get ouy of here." he explained.

"I'll Cast Rauzaruku so you can fight him up close, understand." he finshed with a serious voice.

"Unuu!, Got it." Gash said as they turned to face Saizou already 5 feet in front of them.

"**THIS TIME YOU'LL DIE." **He roared out as he was about to throw a punch at them.

'SHIT, It's to late' Kiyomaro thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come.

"NNNNOOO, Kiyomaro don't die!" shouted a familier voice, he felt someone push him off his feet.

He opened his eye to see Moka, where he should have been.

'No,MOKA.' he thought as he landed on his feet he ran to push her out of the stretched out his arm to grab her but pulled of her rosary

"No...the rosary came off" Was all that Moka could say before she was engulfed in a powerful demonic aura.

'The Rosary' Kiyomaro thought as he loked at it then looked at the transforming Moka.

Saizou felt the powerful youki radiating of her body and he backed away.

Suddenly, her face was then enshrouded by bats while certain parts of her body started to grow, most noticeably her 'assets'. When the bats dispersed, her face changed from a teenage girl to an adult woman.

Her hair became silver while her eyes became red and slitted. The fangs in her mouth grew so as you can now see them sticking out of her lips. Impossible as it seemed as she now looked more beautiful in her true form.

"**Wh... What is she th...this overpowering sensation. She's different! This isn't Moka Akashiya**!" Saizou said in fear.

"**Just like the legends, red eyes, and intense supernatural energy, this is... this is a super Vampire**!" He stated.

"**What's the matter rouge one**?" The new Moka purred her voice deeper and more sensual.

"**You want me right? Just try and take me... by force..here... won't you**?" She said she held out her arm.

"**I... I won't be mocked by a woman!" **He howled, as he rushed forward towards her.

As Saizou was about to hit her, she seemed to have become a blur. He felt her youki and turned around to see the silver haired girl standing behind him. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

'She's Fast.' Both Gash and Kiyomaro thought.

**"Far too slow, is this the best that you have? Such weak power is not even worth a challenge for a member of the elite vampires, you are beneath my contempt, know your place!"**

A singe kick smashed into his jaw and he was sent flying away with a spray of blood. He crashed into another cliff face and fell into a heap, broken and barely conscious.

'Unuu!, She is so cool.' Gash thought with stars in his eyes.

'He's not getting up any time soon.' Kiyomaro thought as he got up to look at the beaten Saizou.

She turned faced two boys. They looked her stright in the eye.

"**I'm impressed you aren't scare in the slightest**." She looked at Gash.

**"You are one of the 100 demon children** **that's in the battle to decide king aren't you." **She said Shocking the pair.

"Unuu!, You know what I am?" Asked Gash.

"B..But how?" Asked Kiyomaro trying to keep a cool head but failed.

"**I don't know about the per say, but i did read about them in fathers study." **she pointed at the book.

**"That book was a dead give a way." **She explained.

"I see." Kiyomaro said as she walk over to them . Gash jumps in front of her.

"Unuu!, Moka you were so cool, The way you handled Saizou you were like "**POW,AND BAM." **Gash said as he starts throwing random punches and kicks.

"**Hmmmmm, Still just a child, can you really become king like that?"** She asked as she walked towards Kiyomaro.

Gash pused for a moment before anwsering Moka

"Unuu!, I have to, and I will become king because made I made a promise to a friend" He said with teary eyes.

Kiyomaro looked down. Yes he knew what Gash was talking about, he to made the same promise that same day.

"I'LL BECOME A KIND KING" He shouted with fire burning in his eyes

Moka turned around and smiled **"Well you have my best of luck" **She said as she turned around to face Kiyomaro

"**And you stay alive."** She got closer to Kiyomaro.

**"As your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self and this will your reward for waking me up."** she leaned in and kissed Kiyomaro on the cheek.

"Until we meet again. You had better take care of my other self." She placed the rosary back on the choker turned back to normal, and fell unconscious in Kiyomaro's arms.

Looking at the unconscious beauty in his arms, he knew that things would not be easy. He could only imagine how being friends with a beautiful vampire with two personalities would complicate his life.

"I guess I should take her back to her dorm, Gash lets go"

"Unuu!"

Then they head back towards the looke at the skys wondering what his life would be at this school, He can only hope that things will get easier from now on.

Boy if only they knew whats in store for them

* * *

><p>Hurray Chapter 2 Is Now Done Hurray XD<p>

Alright Like I said before I'm sorry about the last chapter if it did not seems as exciting as I hope it would be, but I wanted to get the intro out of the story the story will get better along the way like I did with this chapter

As I said before this is an **EXPERIMENT STORY** It will probably be about 3 or 4 Chapters before I decide whether or not I contiune.

You Guys Can vote on two of Gash's friend to appear in this story only two

Alright Now for those list of spells that Gash has

**The First Spell Zakeru: **Gash shoots a powerful lightning from his mouth, strong enough to blast through stones like brick. One zap can bring people down. This is his most basic attack spell, and was his most used spell until he developed further his abilities.(Type:Attack)

**The Second Spell** **Rashirudo/Rashield: **Gash creates a giant wall that protects Zatch and Kiyo. It can reflect attacks back at the enemy, with some lightning added to it.(Type:Defense/Attack)

**The Third Spell Jikerudo: **Creates a slow moving sphere that magnetizes the opponent to any metallic object It's not frequently used because it requires metallic objects to be nearby, but when this condition is fulfilled, this spell provides Zatch and Kiyo a considerable advantage.(Type:Immobilization)

**The Fourth Spell Baou Zakeruga: **One of Gash's strongest attacks, consists of a huge dragon made of lightning that engulfs a target with its enormous 's true power is unknown.(Type:Attack)

**The Fifth Spell Zakeruga: **A more concentrated form of the Zakeru spell fired in a fast, straight beam. It's Gash and Kiyomaro's primary attack spell.(Type:Attack)

**The Sixth Spell** **Rauzaruku: **A rainbow-colored lightning bolt strikes Gash and amplifies all of Gash's physical abilities for a certain time period. This is one of the only spells that allows Gash to remain conscious, which makes it a valuable tactical power; however, other spells cannot be used in its duration.(Type:Assist )

**The seventh Spell** **Zaguruzemu: **Spell that charges anything it strikes with electricity. It takes the form of a sphere of light. When an offensive spell is cast, the stored electricity explodes and increases the power of any electric spell cast by Kiyomaro and Gash.(Type:Assist )

And there they are DON'T WORRY Gash will gain more Spell in the future

Alright see you next time in chapter 3 Enter the Succubus XD!


	3. Chapter 3 The Succubus Kurumu

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Rosario vampire

**(Flashback )**

[Location]

"Talking "

'Thought'

**" Spells"**

Surprised! I know me too i wasn't planning to update till next year but what the hey in early Christmas present. Anyway i took a vacation in Florida and when i got back i for got about Fanfiction and this story. it was a real pain to remember why i started writing this story but i felt the sudden inspiration to write again. well i'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter. XD

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

"Unuu! Kiyomaro, it's morning wake up Kiyomaro, you'll be late for school." Kiyomaro gave loud yawn as he rolled over his bed ignoring Gash mourning shout "Five more minute just five more." But Gash would not listen as he uncovered his blanket.

"What are you saying today we get to hang out with Moka today." Gash was excited to his new vampire friend at school today. It gave him a chance not to stay at a boring old room all day. Not to mention there no TV here. Kiyomaro blinked as he heard his pink hair friend name. It amazed him as he watched Moka transform into that sexy silver haired vampire. He blushed as he stopped his thoughts from going any got up far his bed to look at the time a couldn't help but twitched his eyebrow an annoyance. "Gash school doesn't start for another hour!" he yelled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1 hour later]

Kiyomaro yawned and scratched his head sleepily as he made his way to school. A good part of him had simply wanted to sleep the day Gash for waking him up so getting dressed, Kiyomaro walked out of the room and outside as the cold air hit him full force once more. For whatever reason the cold air seemed a lot more chiller then what the weather reports predicted. It's ironic since they don't have a t.v. So with that Kiyomaro entered the main building and of course Moka being mobbed by her ever-growing fan club.

"Wow she's gorgeous!" A random student exclaimed excitedly.

"What a sight!" another rather excited student yelled.

"I love you! Please go out with me!" Kiyomaro couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. Wherever they went boys were endlessly complementing Moka's beauty. Bubbly, kind, and beautiful made up Moka, but what did any of them actually know? They fawned over her beauty and didn't even bother to get to know her. No, they act like horny and shameless saps that crowded her and followed her without relent. The poor girl was probably never going to get much peace by drooling idiots. So much for being beasts of legends and mythical creatures; they acted no more then the stock and bland characters of the typical harem anime.

"Hey Moka-san," he greeted the girl with a wave who was trying to weave herself through the wave of anyone who actually bothered to look it was obvious she was uncomfortable with the attention the mob was giving her. Spotting him she smiled and immediately rushed over. "Kiyomaro-kun how are you this morning?''

"Fine…nothing different…Just another morning for me." he simply told her with a shrug ignoring the sneers and death glares from the other student.

"Okay,Oh Kiyomaro, where's Gash?" Oh yeah speaking of Gash do to that early morning wake up call he had to tie him up,so that he doesn't follow him to good reasons too 1) because Gash is not a student he can't be seen on school ground until school is he sort thing out with the headmaster,Gash has to stay home.2) because he pissed him off that's why.

"Oh, he went to explore around the campus, I'm sure he be all right." He said to he, Pff yeah right though he did feel bad for lying to her, but when it came to Gash he felt less guilty.

"I see."She said taking a whiff of his scent and repressing the urge to shudder. "Kiyomaro-kun I," She began then immediately leaned in and sunk her fangs into his neck.

At the sight of Moka biting him all the other boys let out a jealous groan along with more than a few making death threats toward the red book holder. When Moka finally let go of him she looked absolutely content. "Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the treat." she said flashing a cheerful grin.

''Yeah well, you should really ask before you take a bite. I mean you never know when I might have an illness or if someone poisons me and I would hate for you to get sick because of it.''

Moka could feel herself swooning slightly at Kiyomaro's concern for her. ''Well I would just drink from a pack then and nurse Kiyomaro-kun back to help.''

He couldn't help but grin thinking of Moka Nurses outfit. Moka who saw his grin thought his was having a perverted thought over her statement ''Ki-Kiyomaro!'' Moka exclaimed, her face going red. "It's to late it's all ready in my mind."he said with an impish grin. She was about to chastise the book holder when she remembered it was almost time for her next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiyomaro decided to take a walk along the school grounds and kill some time. Taking a message out of his pocket he read its contents.

'If you want to know the truth go to Youkai Academy.'

He found the message attached to his paper works for Youkai Academy it was the only reason he came here in the first place. The paper had a sand paper sort of feel, but bent easily like a thin sheet of plain paper not to mention the words were scrawled out in blood. It left him wandering so many things like what truth? And how would he go about discovering it? Could the truth hold the answer for the one thousand-year demon battle?He showed this message to Megumi-san,and Sunbeam-san during the party. Not a single hint or clue as to whom sent the left him confused, hopefully he'll find answers soon.

"Someone… someone please help." a soft pleading voice echoed throughout the school grounds.

Kiyomaro blinked as he stopped his train of thoughts, he backed pedal a few steps to focus for the origin of the noise.

"Someone please…" the voice called out a little louder as Kiyomaro followed the origin of it until he was finally able to connect the voice to a face. The person in question was a very young blue haired girl wearing a yellow sleeveless sweat shirt of some kind instead of the green school outfit and mini skirt. Her hair style was up with a red ribbon and her pose looked rather seductive despite the fact she seemed to be in trouble. Well considering her impressive endowment she really would be in some sort of trouble if someone else found her. The girl in question was sitting underneath a tree looking up at him with this vulnerable expression.

"Help me, please," she called to him weakly. "Please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started to feel ill." She held a hand out to him.

"Of course," he carefully helped her up to her feet. "Can you stand up? We should get you to the infirmary?"

"Thank you very much," she said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body." she answered as seemed to sway a bit. "My…my chest, my chest just started hurting suddenly." Without warning she seemed to pitch forward and collapse into his arms. "My chest feels like it's going to burst! It helps if you'll just hold me close for a bit, please?" she asked softly, a pleading look forming in her eyes.

'Holy…her Breasts are so...soft! He thought wrapping an arm around her waist. 'NO!, bad thoughts Kiyomaro!, Bad thought!'

She looked up at him with those dazzling, hypnotic shade of violet pools that were her eyes appeared to gaze into his soul."Charm!"

''My name is Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me OK?"

He was unaware that at the moment Moka had come back for him and saw what looked like a lover's embrace and left without a word. But Kurumu who could sight of the pinkette smirked in victory.

''I think I would really like...'' she hopped up and plop down on Kiyomaro's lap, straddling him. ''...a guy like you for a boy friend.'' she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''So you'll have me won't you?'' she gently asked as she began moving in towards him, her heart beating as she knew this was going to be her first kiss only for him to pull back.

''I'm sorry Kurumu-san but...'' he trailed off, trying to find the words to let her down gently.

''It's her...isn't it?'' she asked, her voice just above a hoarse whisper. Without waiting for a confirmation Kurumu took off, her pride taking over as she refused to lose to Moka after coming so close.

He blinked a few time letting everything that happened sink,only one question remain "What the hell just happened?" Yep,he should have stayed in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was lost in her thoughts wondering what the girl was to Kiyomaro. She heard a voice inside her head and was wondering what it was until…

''You're a vampire right?'' She heard looking up to see the same blue haired girl from before. ''That's at least what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka-san,'' Kurumu said as she leaped down from the railing of the staircase and skillfully landed on the ground.

''You were the one with Kiyomaro-kun earlier…when did you…?'' she was startled, wondering who this girl was and wondering what she wanted. Though before she could answer her question the boys came pouring out.

''Holy Shit she's sexy!''

''Her boobs are huge!''

''Who knew their was a girl besides Moka-san like this!''

''I am the Succubus Kurono Kurumu,'' She said appearing behind Moka then whispered. ''I…have come to defeat you.''

''Wha…but isn't fighting against the school rules!'' Moka asked in confusion as she stepped a few steps back. She wasn't a confrontational person by nature so she hoped to avoid fighting if she could.

''You're the biggest I sore to my great plan!'' Kurumu declared dramatically pointing at Moka.

''Pla…an?'' Moka echoed, startled by this girl's claims.

''To make every guy at academy my love slave…The Youkai Academy Transformation Plan…It was a perfect plan…I should have entrenched every male with my beauty but then you came along,'' She said pointed in Moka's face. ''I won't let you get away with this…I'll never lose a battle in feminine charm…So I'll defeat you and steal Kiyomaro away from you to prove I'm better!''

''B-But Kiyomaro-kun has nothing to do with this.''

''He has everything to do with this!'' Replied with a snarl. ''He is a likely candidate to be my Destined One!'' the cyan haired girl added as she continued to glare at the pinkette. "Is his blood delicious?" She asked mockingly, "You're using Kiyomaro as food aren't you? AHAHAHA, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!" Moka took a step back "No… I'm not using him, I'm…"

"Hey Moka-san!" Kiyomaro yelled as he came down the hall with his hands in his pants pockets. "Where were you? I waited for you in the cafeteria yet you weren't there." His eyes scanned the area, questioning what was with the crowd of men. Was it a sausage fest or something of the like? Then his eyes fell on Kurumu before looking at Moka "What's Kurumu-san doing here?"

Kurumu turned to Kiyomaro before glomping him, making sure her breasts were tight against his chest. "Ohhh! It's Kiyomaro-kun!" Kurumu squealed with delight as she grabbed a hold of Kiyomaro, pressing him against her supple breasts."Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu said as she rubbed herself against him.

"Huh? Kurumu-san what are you doing?" Kiyomaro was surprised by bold gesture,feeling thoroughly embarrassed at the awkward he felt Moka glaring at him "What's with you... You're worried about someone... and yet... you make such a happy face..." Moka said

"Oh Crap, she looks pissed." Kiyomaro thought sweating.

"You're being tricked Kiyomaro-kun! Hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu isn't your friend!" Moka plead to Kiyomaro."Huh?" Was all he could say as Kurumu started to faint "...How awful... How can you say such things? Aah... I'm getting dizzy again... We've got to go to the infirmary."

"Kurumu!" Kiyomaro said as he put his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

**'CHARM'** she looked into his eyes

'What the hell? Not this again.' Kiyomaro thought

"Please believe me Kiyomaro-kun. She's going to devour you." Moka pleaded

Kiyomaro looked at her with a look that wasn't even his, making Kurumu believe that her allure worked. "Devour me? Please don't be silly, you're the one who sucks my blood, not her." Moka looked at him in shock. His words stung deeply. Maybe it was true; maybe she was just sucking him dry, like he was her own personal cafeteria. Tears started to well up in her eyes before she darted down the halls. Kiyomaro looked at her with worried eyes, he clenched his fists. "Damn it I can't move I'm sorry Moka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In The Infirmary]

"I did it! I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry." Kurumu cheered in her head as she punched the air in victory. "Yahoo did you see? That pitiful face! I can't take it" she was so filled with joy that her tail came out from under her skirt wagging around happily. Kiyomaro however did not share the same feeling, one hand over his face with shame, his mind was still stuck on Moka.

"I can't believe I said that to her. Why couldn't I control myself?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kurumu." She did this. She was the one that made me do this." Kurumu saw the look he was giving her but misinterpret it as sadness. Kurumu grabbed him and shoved his face into her cleavage. "What the hell is she doing?"

"You're sad, aren't you, Kiyomaro-kun? Sorry... Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>[Somewhere else in the school]<p>

Gash finally escaped the ropes that Kiyomaro had tied him up with, after an hour of trying. But he wasn't anger or fact he was was he happy? Because he finally got some screen time. He continued to the school. When he got there he saw Moka sitting by herself crying."Unu!, Moka what's are you crying?"

Moka looked up and wiped some of the tears out of her eyes. "Kiyomaro and I got into fight and he went off with another girl."she paused for a second. "I wonder... What am I to Kiyomaro-kun? Do I really just want Kiyomaro's blood? I..."

'"Naive one…Kiyomaro is just being manipulated.'"

"Wha?" Moka asked. She looked down to see her Rosario. The gem in the center glowing red with a slitted eye looking at her. ' It's called Charm... It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave.' Gash tilted his head in confusion. Moka started to talk but stop half way .

"What's going on?" Moka cried. "A voice coming from the Rosario?" ' I am another you... I'm using the Rosario as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche ..' Moka gasped. "Another me?" '"The succubus is a monster that seduces men. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity. Hurry…at this rate Kiyomaro will be made into Kurumu's servant.' That was all she needed to hear. "Unu! Moka what's wrong?" As she got up to start running "Come on Gash we Kiyomaro-kun is in trouble"

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>[Back At The Infirmary]<p>

Kiyomaro and Kurumu was now on top of one of the infirmary bed. He was laying there with Kurumu straddling him. "Move Damn it!" He screamed in his head. "Move!" Kurumu looked down at the boy she was about to claim as hers."Even my heart has started to race but..." She thought as she got closer. "With this kiss, the Charm spell will be complete... With this kiss, I can get back at Akashiya Moka!"

Right when there lips were about to touch a picture of Moka running away crying snapped him out of his trance. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "Sorry, but I can't kiss someone who makes my friends cry." He said with a serious tone looking her straight in the eye. Kurumu was furious. "It can't be," she whispered."Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resist, but he regains consciousness and rejects me. Just what is he?"

"Ooh, now I'm pissed!" Kurumu cried. Her wing unfolded and her nails had extended to form razor-sharp claws. Her ears became pointed and her tail from before was sticking out again. Kiyomaro started to sweat and held an arm up. "Wait! Calm down and think about this."

"I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!" Kurumu screamed, raising her right arm to attack.

"Stop it!" Moka and Gash burst through the door

Kiyomaro and Kurumu looked at the infirmary door to Moka and Gash standing there."Ah, Moka-san and Gash. Quick Gash use Headbutt." Thinking fast Gash charged at Kurumu and head butted her through the window. Nice critical hit.

"Run while there's still time, Kiyomaro-kun!" Moka cried, running to the broken window.

"Wait a minute, why are you two here and what's going on?" Kiyomaro asked. Moka looked back at him. "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this, Kiyomaro. That girl is a succubus. It seems she wants revenge on me. And to get it she's targeted you, Kiyomaro."

"Hmpf… to be thrown so far..." the three still inside turned to see Kurumu floating in the air outside the broken window. "A the boy's power is really something... " Her face turned into a scowl and she yelled. "If you two want to be together so badly I'll kill the both of you!"

'I wonder if this could have been avoided had i just stayed in be' before he could think of a plan Kurumu grabbed his neck with her tail and pulled him out the window. Moka and Gash grabbed his hands and were pulled out also. "So heavy" Kurumu stated not able to lift the extra weight so she dropped them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The three yelled getting closer to ground but thinking quickly Kiyomaro pull off Moka's rosary releasing her true form.

Kurumu suddenly felt an immense demonic aura beneath her ."Kyaaa, what is this?" She looked back to see an unnatural swirl of energy coming from Moka." What in the world?" The energy cleared to show the three unharmed, but Moka had changed significantly.

"Eya...No way, what a powerful looking swirl of supernatural energy! Kurumu said. "Her pink hair is turning silver? Her eyes are now red! This means... This is Moka's true form! This is a true Vampire!"

Kiyomaro gave a sigh of relief looking at the rosary in his hands "That was close, I made it in time!" as Moka landed on her feet Gash caught Kiyomaro before he hit the ground

"Don't screw with me, there's no way I could lose, even if you're a vampire!" Kurumu yelled. "I shoulder an important mission to make sure my race's future."

"Important mission?" Gash said. "That's right. We succubi seek a Destined partner among all the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of the many to be our Destined One!" she glared at Moka.

"You got in the way of that, Akashiya Moka. I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" Kurumu cried out as she dove toward Moka at full speed.

**"That's why you bear your fangs at me?"** Moka said with a smirk."** How foolish"** Kurumu attacked but Moka just jumped over her. **"Too slow"** Moka grabbed Kurumu's tail and threw her to the ground.**"Thinking that you even had a chance against me Know Your Place."** She then kicked Kurumu in the stomach sending through some trees. Her eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow at having lost so easily. "I...I couldn't even touch her." she cowered as the vampire's crimson eyes bore down on her.

**"You're an especially unpleasant sight. I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again."** Moka ran forward."No," Kurumu moaned fearfully. She closed her eyes not wanting to see her own end. But it never came. When the succubus opened her eyes there was someone in front of her

Moka raised an eyebrow in surprise and annoyance. "**What do you think your doing? Move!**" Kiyomaro didn't budge **"Not only did you get tricked by that woman, but she also tried to kill you.**

Kiyomaro and Gash giving her a stern look."This is enough. I don't think she really meant any harm. She just got a little carried away." Said Kiyomaro.

**"Don't get the wrong idea."** Moka said taking the rosary from Kiyomaro.** "I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me...but that is different from how the other me feels." **

Kiyomaro smile and so did Moka. "**I'll let you have your way today because you showed me something interesting, until next time."** With the she snapped the rosary back on and fell unconscious in Kiyomaro's arms. He turned to Kurumu but she too was unconscious.

He looked at Gash " let's get these two to the infirmary Gash"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>[The Next Day]<p>

"What? The rosary spoke to you?" Kiyomaro said

"Yeah... This time the voice ended up saving us, but... It's strange isn't it. Maybe the seal is weakening. Hey... If it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore... Kiyomaro, Gash.. You two would still like me... Right?"

"Unu! Of course we will." Said Gash "You don't even have to ask."

Moka looked at Kiyomaro who smiled and spoke " To us, both Moka's are our friends nothing will change that." Moka two stared at each other until...

"GOOD MORNING!" Kurumu yelled causing everyone to jump.

"What now!" Moka said worried

"Kiyomaro-kun, I baked some cookies for you, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked cheerfully

Kiyomaro took and tried one "Hmm, they're good" Kurumu smiled at the fact that he said they were good

"Why did you make these for me anyway?" Kiyomaro asked getting her attention back making her brighten up again.

"Ohhh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only Destined One?"

Kiyomaro looked at her hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say."Yeah."

"Well I've decided... It's Kiyomaro!" Kurumu finally said it

"EEHHHH!"

"Oh Kiyomaro, you risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you." Kurumu said giggling and getting closer to Kiyomaro."But first I want you to be my first and only kiss." She was just about to make contact when Moka pulled Kiyomaro out-of-the-way " You can't.." Kiyomaro sighed inward 'Thank god' "..Because I'm gonna be his first."

'Yeah! you tell her! Wait what!' The girls grabbed a hold of Kiyomaro's arms and had a game of tug of went back and forth. "I'm gonna be first." "No, I am!" "Me!" "Me!"

"Ah!,Gash a little help here." He turned to Gash who was eating the last bit of cookies "Unu!, these are good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In The Hallway]

"Kiyomaro, please just hurry up and marry me Kurumu shouted letting everyone hear her.

"Ohhh, what are you saying Kurumu? And Kiyomaro tell her to leave us alone?" Moka said just as loud

"Why, can't my life be normal" Kiyomaro shouted running for his life.

* * *

><p>A lot of OOC moment i know so don't tell me. it took all day to write this chapter<p>

on another side note I'm planing another crossover story next one? I'm not telling :d

Anyway till next year merry Christmas.


End file.
